


Choosing Neckties

by Spot_On60



Series: Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Suits (TV), Suits Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Mike and Harvey commiserate one evening.





	Choosing Neckties

 

It was Friday night Harvey opened his front door. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see Mike standing there, six pack of his most recent favorite craft brew in hand. Mike was the only person who showed up at his door unannounced. No two ways about it, the only one. He held his beer up chest high silently asking if he could enter. Harvey stepped aside, opening the door wide, his silent response.

Mike walked the hallway with Harvey behind. When they reached the breakfast bar he set the cardboard carrier down while his ad hoc host this evening slipped into the kitchen. Harvey opened an upper cabinet door and quirked an eyebrow. Mike shook his head no, he didn't need a glass. Harvey considered for a few seconds and came away with he didn't need one either.

Mike set out two bottles before slipping the remainders in the fridge. Closing the door he found Harvey was already at the sofa with a bottle in hand. As he approached, Harvey stepped further along the edge of the ridiculously expensive piece of furniture. He indicated for Mike to take a seat before unceremoniously flopping down at the opposite end.

They each cracked their beers and took pulls, eyes cast on the gas fueled flames of the fireplace. Mike had lifted his elbow to the arm of the piece, spreading trails in his hair as he rested his head to his hand. At the other end Harvey was mirroring his actions. He now also sat with his head cocked to the side staring at the dance of flames.

"I don't want to hear about your personal problems," Harvey announced.

"No?"

"No." He sighed and took another pull of beer then added, "I have enough of my own."

"Then maybe you should go first," Mike offered.

Huffing a light laugh he didn't need more encouragement to begin, "Paula's a lovely and intelligent woman."

"And this is a problem?"

Harvey ignored him. "She's good at what she does."

Another drag on his beer.

"As good as I am at what I do."

"You're not feeling threatened, are you?"

"No. It's not that." He took another drink. "It's more she doesn't know how to shut it off. Or who knows, maybe she's unwilling to shut it off. Maybe because of the way we met she feels compelled to continue analyzing me."

"How so?"

"Take the other morning," he emphasized raising his voice slightly. "I couldn't decide on a tie. Went through a few of them before I found the one to go with the day."

"Never thought of you that way. Trying to pick the right tie in the morning." Mike chuffed a little laugh.

"Don't you start."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I have a hard enough time with my own ties. Think I can safely say you have four times as many as I do to choose from. Must be a nightmare for you to get dressed in the morning"

Harvey couldn't help but laugh. He turned his gaze from the fire to this evening's companion. It was murky dark throughout the room, a single light on somewhere in the distance. Seldom was there light coming in the windows at night. Not many buildings in the vicinity were as tall as the one in which he resides. The condo did however positively glow on full moon nights.

This night wasn't one of those. Most of the lighting came from the flickering fire. Harvey noted Mike's crystal blue eyes lost none of their shine in the atmosphere. If anything they were amplified, had an ethereal luminosity as the light of the blaze skipped along them.

Harvey had always thought of Mike as an attractive young man. Physically he was pleasant enough to look at; albeit, rather ordinary. But put that together with his generous heart, intelligence, and sense of humor and it couldn't be denied he was truly beautiful. Harvey found himself lost following the tilted profile from hairline to jaw.

Mike felt himself being observed and turned his head. A smile spread across his features. Harvey found himself again mirroring the younger man.

"So you were picking out your tie."

"I was picking out my tie and she was analyzing me. She turned something I do at least three times a week into me second guessing myself before court. She had it half right. I was concerned about relying on Louis. Mind you, Louis is one of the best lawyers I have the privilege of knowing. But it's just me. You know? I prefer to be in control of situations myself. And I told her that I had concerns."

"Won't argue with you there. But is that a bad thing? Was she trying to change something that, frankly, is so fundamentally Harvey? I mean come on. That's you."

"That's not what she was really getting at though. She turned it around to my being worried about Donna. Then proceeded to tell me she isn't threatened by Donna, even though she said I have another woman in my life." He furrowed his brow still trying to make sense of the conversation. "Said she admires my loyalty to her. You know, Donna. I ... I ... It bothered me and I don't know why. It felt like Donna was being painted in this whole Camilla Parker-Bowles image. Plus it made me wonder. Do I want her to be jealous of Donna? Subconsciously?"

"I hope I'm not saying the wrong thing here Harvey, but that sounds manipulative. Kinda creepy."

"You know there's something about it that's bothering me. But I hadn't considered 'creepy'," he laughed. "You know what the weird thing was? I thanked her in the end."

"Why?"

He was shaking his head, "It seemed right at the time."

"Seriously. If she's not threatened by Donna why would she jump to that conclusion rather than a hundred others including what you had already told her. Was she right? Was your tie indecision really about Donna?"

"I didn't think it was, but now I'm not so sure."

"You're not so sure because she planted a seed of doubt."

Harvey tilted his head and smiled. "When did you get so smart?"

"Trust me. I've had a lot, and I mean a lot of experience in romantic relationships. You? You're just getting started. From what I know you haven't had many serious relationships."

"For your information this isn't my first rodeo."

"Interesting you should compare your love life to something raucous and dangerous."

"Now you're analyzing me too?"

"It's not hard to do."

"Shut up." Harvey half whined.

"You shut up."

They were smiling at each other again and Mike's brain jumped to how much he enjoyed Harvey.

"She seems to have this cool facade, like she means the things she's saying, but I'm not so sure. She seems to hide under a cloak that she manages to make me feel responsible for." He turned to face Mike, one leg on a seat cushion, the other still on the floor. "I didn't tell Donna about us dating. At least not right away. I brought it up to Paula. She said I already knew I needed to tell her. Which I guess was true.

"So I told her I would talk to Donna. That's the day Frank Gallo called me. I was going in to talk to Donna and she tells me Gallo called." He finished his beer and stood. At first looking down on the other man he seemed to bite back airing a thought. His eyes flicked up as he took in a breath. "You half scared me to death, Mike. When you said you were working with Gallo." His eyes now gazed out and beyond the patio doors. "You actually had me tongue tied. I was afraid for you and you were acting like it was no big deal. The only thing I could think of as a weapon, to try and rein you in was to ask if Rachel knew. Don't know what difference it made if she did or not."

Letting out a heavy sigh he stepped around Mike's feet shaking away the fear that had been rekindled. When he was alongside he paused, resting his hand on Mike's head, needing the confirmation he was there. No question about his safety. Without thought Mike leaned into the contact, brushing his fingertips along Harvey's retreating hand. A minute later a cold beer bottle was tapping the side of his head. He reached for it smiling.

"Then you pissed me off, ya little shit."

"I pissed off Rachel too. Again."

He was sitting on the sofa facing his friend. "Needless to say I didn't talk to Donna about the new woman in my life. Well, returning woman as the case may be."

Half of his beer was gone in four large swallows. Mike put his own to his mouth as he realized he was watching Harvey's Adam'a apple bob distractingly.

"So I'm done. Going home. Who's standing at the elevator doors when they open in the lobby, but Paula." Harvey's tone clearly displayed his surprise and annoyance. "I told her I had a hell of a day. I needed to go home, have some time alone. What does she do? She turns the conversation to whether I told Donna about us or not." This beer is close to gone as well.

"She wants to know why I didn't. I gave her a rundown of all that had happened that day. She essentially said I was stalling. Apparently it had nothing to do with the fact I was, I don't know, _working_ ," he said, punching out the last word. "But she won't let it go. Says it's interesting that I couldn't find a minute all day. That I like having an extra woman. That I, and I quote, 'like being the object of her attention and affection.' Then she got all pissed off about it and turned it around that I was the one who brought it up, which I did, but... but wouldn't have if I knew it would be used against me." He was up and heading for the kitchen.

Walking back again, arms gesturing, he continued, "She left. Left in a huff. So what do I do? I turn around and get back on the goddam elevator to go tell Donna. Tell her like the pussy-whipped man I am. And get this. She says she already knows. But that's bullshit. She tells me later she didn't actually know."

They were both quiet for a time. Harvey peered at his bottle. Holding it up he could see the fireplace and it's flames distorted through the glass. "We're out of your beer. Want a scotch?"

"Sure."

Harvey returned with two double old fashion glasses graced by his significantly above par blend. Taking the empty beer bottle from Mike he returned it to the kitchen and dropped it in the recycling bin.

"I don't know what to think." He took his place at the end of the sofa, sideways again with his knee to the back cushion.

"Anyhow.... What's happened to that none too utopian world of yours, Mike? What wrench has been thrown into the works now?"

"Thought you didn't want to hear about my personal problems."

"It's only polite after me spewing out mine."

"I don't think Rachel likes me," Mike blurted with no additional prompting.

Harvey was honestly in danger of spitting out scotch, "What?! She's crazy about you!"

"I don't know if she is, Harvey." He cut him off as he saw Harvey's protest forming. "I wonder if she's more in love with the idea of me."

"I'm not following you."

"I think she's more in love with who she was hoping I would be when we first got together than who I actually am."

"What makes you even think that?"

"She's always mad at me." He began picking at the label on the beer bottle that had still been sitting on the table only to see there were no ashtrays or other receptacles nearby. He flattened the accordioned strip of label he had pushed along the glass.

"Every relationship has disagreements, " Harvey reasoned.

"No, Harvey. She's always mad about something. It's not everyday, but no joke, it is every week. Used to only be Wednesdays, but now it's spilt into other days. She literally gets pissed off about something every week."

"I didn't know that. She always seems so mild at the office." He paused as something came to mind. "So when she came up with the idea of playing her father???"

"Perfect example."

"And?"

"And I don't want to spend my life like that."

"What are you saying, Mike?"

"I don't know."

"Are you thinking of calling off the wedding?"

"Maybe?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been such a rollercoaster. Guess it was a crap shoot as to whether it would ever play out to a happy ending."

Harvey reached out to him, but would have needed to make a larger overture to light a touch. Mike set his hand on the sofa back making it easy for Harvey to cover it with his own.

"I'm still sorry to hear it, Mike."

Mike grimaced and lightly nodded.

"Does she know you're here?"

"Probably. I don't really know. She said she was so angry she couldn't look at me for awhile. I said that's not a problem, got my jacket and left." He sipped his scotch and turned his head once more to the fire. "Before I knew it I was on the sidewalk heading for that little bar. You know, the one down a couple blocks from our place."

Harvey nodded, letting him continue at his own pace, hand quiet on Mike's.

"It was so loud when I went in. I bought the beer and got a cab over here. You don't mind, do you?" he said like he only now realized this maybe an inconvenience for Harvey.

Harvey huffed a laugh. "Call her..." He could visibly see Mike droop. "Tell her you're spending the night here." With this he found the flash of surprise comical.

"I don't want to put you out."

"You're not. Take off your jacket. I'll hang it up."

Mike stood shrugging the garment off.

"Have you eaten?"

"No. We didn't quite get to dinner."

"Want me to order something?"

"No. Really Harvey, I don't want to put..."

"Stop right there. I'm happy to have you here."

Confusion spread across the younger man's face. "You mean that?"

"Mike, when have you known me to not say what I mean? Now what do you want for dinner?"

"Honestly. I'm not hungry."

"Call Rachel. I'll make you a bagel."

Mike was on the sofa, head in hands staring at the floor between his feet. He perked up to see a plate of four bagel halves each holding a liberal schmear, razor thin onion round and thickly sliced heirloom tomato. Harvey was gone and back in less than a minute with paper napkins, a salt shaker and pepper grinder.

"Did you two talk?" Harvey asked tentatively.

"She didn't answer. Clicked it off after the second ring. I left her a message."

"You can try again tomorrow."

"Yeah. Whatever."

They munched their bagels in silence until Mike noted, "I've never had them like this. I like it."

"My dad made them this way."

"I would've liked to have met your dad."

"You would have liked him." Giving it a bit more thought he added, "He would have adopted you."

This brought a smile. When he finished he wiped his mouth and dropped his napkin to the plate. Standing he set the dish on his arm in a waiter's carry. He extended it for Harvey to also discard his napkin. Picking up the cocktail glasses he made his way to the kitchen.

Watching the fire Harvey was feeling sated and warm; comfortable. He listened as Mike rustled about washing the plate and refilling their glasses. Upon his return Harvey couldn't help noticing, "You're becoming rather at home around here."

"Guess so. That a problem?"

"Not for me." He was smiling as he took a sip of his freshened scotch.

Time passed quietly with each man in his own thoughts. Mike was the one who broke the silence. "You know Donna's in love with you, don't you?"

"I know."

Mike waited. When nothing further came he said chagrined, "I know?? That's all you have to say?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"See?" he said with a laugh.

Quiet fell for a few more minutes.

"She kissed me."

"Whahhht?! When?"

"Tonight."

"She came here?" Mike's mouth was literally hanging open.

"Yeah Mike. She's in the bedroom as we speak. I thought we'd all have a sleepover. She said she wants to do my hair. What a'ya think that means?"

Mike was laughing. "You're such an ass."

Harvey had to join in, "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No Harvey, I wouldn't. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"You'd forgive me anything."

Harvey's smile transformed from manic to affectionate. "I always have, Rookie. And I always will. It works for me."

Harvey's eyes were, at least to Mike, a thing of beauty. Perfectly framed by the crinkles that formed along their sides, deep and honest.

"It works for me too."

"I'm having serious doubts about Paula. We've only started and already it doesn't feel right."

"And Donna?"

"There's nothing there for me. I love her. But not romantically. That ship sailed years ago."

"So let's see.... You need someone who will put up with your mood swings, who's mature but lively. They need to be intelligent and share that sense of humor of yours."

"What are you doing the rest of your life, Rookie?"

"We are perfect for each other. Too bad you're not bi."

"Who said I'm not?"

 

Mike woke Monday morning with new knowledge. To implement what that new wisdom brought would be painful. But the rewards? Ahh, they were already making it all worthwhile.

He was feeling sleep-warm and a relaxation he hadn't savored in longer than he could remember. There was none of the usual Monday morning panic setting in. No sense of urgency to get up and hit the floor running. He had said the night before he would shower and shave before they departed. It would take him no time to change into the suit he kept at the office.

His thoughts shifted to the last two days. Subsequent calls after the message left Friday night went unanswered. None were returned. He was being punished. Rather than his customary wounded puppy reaction, he truly thought it was sad he felt none of the guilt the passive chastising was meant to evoke.

Saturday had been a day of fun in the Village, popping in and out of galleries. A patient, extra long visit to one with a photography exhibit was well appreciated. His companion asking insightful and thoughtful questions, wanting to learn and understand. It did, however, make him think there were a few items that needed removing from his office walls.

There was a stop at the market and preparing a meal together. Easy conversation. No recriminations and no subject off limits. A bottle of wine and nothing more, neither wanting to blur or dull their senses. Mike wasn't sorry the first time his fingers slid through the soft unmoussed, unstyled hair, becoming lost in its texture.

Mike had been treated as something rare. He was treated like something to be treasured. He in turn knew how privileged he was to have access to the body he touched and stroked and licked and kissed. They joined together, first one than the other. Fulfillment, gratification, the pleasure overwhelming. He could once again feel the arms around him, holding him tight with a final kiss goodnight. His chest felt as though the sternum was sinking in for the magnitude of what they began this weekend.

They talked honestly about what they would be facing. The extenuating relationships they would need to sever were only the beginning. Dealing with Andrew Malik will see nerves frayed. There would be talk of sleeping the way up the ladder and the taking of young lovers. But even with such difficult topics nothing was forced. It was only the two of them being .... the two of them.

Keeping his eyes closed he reveled in the memories. He was unwilling to let them go; although, he knew he would have to soon. He could hear footsteps approaching the bed.

"Hey Mike?"

"Hmm?" he smiled through the hum.

"Wake up, Mike. I want to ask you something."

Mike kept his eyes closed as he turned his head to the source of the voice. "Did you mean everything you said last night?"

"Haven't we already been through this? I've never said anything to you I didn't mean."

He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "That feels so good."

Harvey huffed a laugh. Mike could hear the smile in his voice. "Come on. I want to ask you about something."

Mike opened his eyes to Harvey standing bedside freshly showered and shaved, hair moussed. Wearing a dress shirt and the pants to his suit, he held a tie in each hand. "Which one?"

 

 

  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
